Alice's new life
by Nosyka
Summary: Alice has decided to reborn on Earth into a new body, the one of an other girl. She has changed but she hopes Yuri will recognize her. However, there is Karin...Sorry for my bad english, I'm french, don't be too rude...Please review ! I'd love it !
1. Valentine

Valentine's day : evening. Karin was alone in her room in a hotel in Paris. She was able to see the Eiffel Tower. A great symbol of France culture just in front of her grey eyes, she had dreamed of trip around the world during her youth so she should be happy at this moment but something bothered her. Valentine's day was the day of love, the day of couples, romanticism and blissfulness. But Karin was single, the vision oh these young people who exchanged kisses and hugs with smiles and glances full of tender made her sick about her situation.

If Valentine's day were a tribute to those who loved without being loved, Karin could have liked it, but it was not the case. Love was made for those who loved each other, not for those who wanted to be loved, whatever hard they try to win the heart of their soulmate, like Karin did. The only man she could see was the one who was not meant to be hers, but Alice's, a soul. Yuri, this name, these four letters meant so much to Karin's eyes : affection, desire, passion, LOVE. Yes, she loved him to death.

Her deep thoughts about her beloved were interrupted by Lucia who seemed to be excited by this event. Karin remembered that she was planning to go in a romantic restaurant with his husband Lawrence. Karin was jealous, this man loved Lucia so much. He has even bought a wonderful deep blue dress and flowers to her. What a lovely man ! Thought the german swordwoman. She saw her fortune-teller friend come next to her and she heard her ask innocently :

_What are you planning to do tonight? Asked Lucia.

_To sleep...Answered Karin with a neutral tone.

_Are you kidding me? Karin, don't tell me you're not going to celebrate Valentine's day ?

_I am single, so this day is like the others for me.

_Come on ! There are many delightful men who'd want to have you as their companion, even for a few hours !

_Maybe...But spending this day with a man that I don't love and even don't know is meaningless !

_Invite Yuri ! Said Lucia with a smile on her pretty face.

This sentence made Karin cough with surprise, she felt her cheeks turning all red. Was it the side effect of hearing this name? Did she love him that much? Lucia saw Karin's discomfort but insisted :

_You'd be so cute together !

_He doesn't love me, it's stupid...

_He's a human you know, and according to me, every human can move his mind ! Perhaps he doesn't want to be alone tonight, that'd be so sad, don't you think?

_Yeah but I'm not sure it's a good idea as well...

_You love him or not? Valentine's day is the best way to start a love story ! Just give it a try !

Karin understood at this moment that Lucia was right. To invite Yuri would allow her to be alone with him and have a chance to win his heart : this treasure that she wanted to protect and cherish, more than anything. Released, Karin hugged Lucia with joy, she heard her friend giggling and telling her to go invite Yuri. So Karin ran, leaved her room and went to the room where Yuri rested. Shyly, she knocked the door and after several minutes, he opened to her. Karin gasped, seeing him. He was handsome, as always, bare-naked and wet. He wore a simple towel around his waist. Karin turned all red and looked at his eyes : so wonderful, ignited by fire and shining as jewels. How can a human be so perfect? Thought Karin. How lucky Alice was, having the faith of a beauty like Yuri.

_What's wrong? His sulfurous voice awakened her.

_Am I bothering you? Asked Karin, watching the muscular chest.

_No, sorry for receiving you like this, but I have took a shower and I haven't had the time to put my clothes on...Is it disturbing for you?

_No, not at all ! I'm paying you a visit to know if you'd agree to go out with me for Valentine's day...Asked Karin, abashed.

_Is it not a day for...

_Yes, I know but it's just a way to relax and discuss a bit, as friends ! We're not obligated to behave as a couple !

_Ok, come in, I'm gonna prepare myself, please wait.

Karin entered the room and while Yuri went into the bathroom, she sat down on the bed. She started to think of what was going to happen between them. She wanted so much to have a chance to kiss him and taste his lips, she wanted so much to hug him to feel the warmth and softness of his skin.

Yuri appeared in front of Karin and waved his hand. Then, she woke up, excusing herself for being so dreaming. Yuri followed her outside the hotel and they started to walk, without knowing where to go. But for Karin, to be with him was the only thing which mattered.


	2. Alice's come back

At the same time, in a dark place, in front of a huge gate, a young woman, with silver hair and a blue and white dress was speaking with four masks, guardians of Atman, the creature who had inflicted the curse to Yuri and was responsible for Alice's death.

_What are you doing in this part of Yuri's soul? Asked the Sword Mask.

_I came to ask you a favor

_Oh, and what is it? How dare you ask us a favor? We are not genius ! Answered the Graal Mask.

_Never I'll regret my sacrifice ! I saved the life of the man I love...But I can't stay here without him, I miss him !

_So what? Asked the Staff Mask.

_Is there a way to come back in Yuri's life?

_You're already in his heart, never he could forget you Alice ! Said the Gold Mask, trying to be compassionate.

_But I want to be near him, he needs me, and I need him too !

_Alice, you're a soul, you can't come back among humans save you use the power of some mediums...Explained the Sword Mask.

_There is an other way...Said the Graal Mask.

_No, it can't be ! It would defy Atman's authority ! Don't think of it ! Said the Gold Mask.

_Yes, I'm thinking of it and I believe it's a good way to check if a soul who didn't deserve to loose her body is able to come back in human's world without traumatisms ! Explained the Graal Mask.

_You have an idea ? Asked Alice, hopeful.

_Yes, Would you be able to come back on Earth with an other body, my dear?

_An other body?

_Yes, if you really want to see Yuri again, we can fulfill your wish...But you won't be Alice Elliott anymore, you will be an other girl...

_I can't come back with my real features?

_No, your body has been lost, buried, and it started to go rot...Said the Staff Mask.

_I see...Then, I want to reborn, as a new girl, if it's the only way to see my Yuri again !

_Several souls before you has tried and they had changed so much that they hadn't been able to recognize themselves in a mirror...Said the Gold Mask.

_And what happened to them?

_They all turned mad and pled the gods to make them leave their bodies...They all came back in the other world with relief...

_Oh my God !

_You still want to do it? Asked the Sword Mask, with a satisfied smile.

_Yes, I'm not scared...I do it for Yuri...

Then, the four masks led Alice to a place encircled by four doors. At the middle, a screen made of light. Alice could see a hospital and some people in their bed on this screen. What did that mean? Alice was suddenly afraid of what was waiting for her.

_One of these sick bodies will be yours...Said the Graal Mask.

_I see...

_The souls of these bodies are weakened too, they are waiting for their journey to the other world...Only a wealthy soul like you can heal a sick mortal coil...Do you understand?

_Yes, it is a bit weird and unhealthy, but I'm ready to do it !

_It's settled then, come near the light, please ! Asked the Gold Mask.

Alice drew near the mysterious screen, shaking. Then, she saw a lively flash of lightning coming from it. She felt something hugging her. Since her death, Alice was used to be very light, spared of material, as if she was as light as the wind. But she started to gain some weight and felt heavier. She understands that at that moment, she had a body. She was going to be able to live as a real human, not a simple soul. Alice, felt that she wanted to sleep. To sleep, a human habit.

When she awakened, and opened her eyes, she saw that she was in a white and sad room, a hospital room, guessed Alice. She lied on a bed, but was on a sick body after all. Besides, it seemed that Alice had met the ancient soul of that body when she had went down on Earth, that was a very pretty girl, and smiling too, maybe her death had been a relief for her, after a long and madman disease. Alice saw a man wearing a white coat coming into her room, she guessed he was her doctor, or the one of her body : her new body.

_You're finally awake miss Gordon ! He said.

Miss Gordon ? So that was her new name since now, but that was her family name, what about her name? She hoped that it was still Alice, then, Yuri could recognize her easier.

_What is my name doctor? Alice heard her voice differently now.

_Your name? Alicia, Alicia Gordon...

_Alicia, it's sounds pretty...Alice was satisfied, her new name was not very different.

«I'm coming Yuri, I'll be there by your side very soon...Alice whispered, remembering the face she loved so much.»


	3. Could Yuri forget Alice?

Yuri and Karin were walking along the streets, talking about their journey. When they passed near a decorated restaurant, which sported red velvet, pictures of hearts and little statues of angels with their bows and love arrows, Karin felt like going inside, taking a table and dining with the one she loved, like Lucia, that she was able to see in the restaurant with Lawrence. He was fondling tenderly her hand and was smiling at her, as if she were a real treasure. Karin was jealous, she had known many men before, and some of them had even appealed her, but the only man she could love was a man who belongs to an another woman, a dead woman ! That was unfair ! Karin gripped her fists, overwhelmed by anger. But Yuri mildly laid his hand on her shoulder, making her relax.

_Karin, what's happening to you? You seem troubled...He said.

_Nothing, don't worry...

_Are you sure?

_Yes, do you want to go in this restaurant? Asked Karin, who was watching him with hope and tender.

_Hummm...Yeah, if you want...

_Thank you Yuri !

Karin, leaned closer to him and kissed gently his cheek. They both turned red, and abashed by that reaction, Karin explained shyly :

_Sorry, I wanted to do this many time ago...

_It's ok...

Finally, they entered the restaurant and a waitress came to them, leading them to a table, not very far from the one of Lucia and Lawrence, but these two were too absorbed by their conversation to see anything around them. Karin watched all these couples with envy, love was really a wonderful thing in a human's life ! She thought. Yuri pointed out Karin's glances around the room, he understood that something was bothering her and even making her sad, he couldn't accept to see his friend like that.

_I'm not that stupid you know...He said. Karin turned her face to watch him, surprised.

_Why are you saying this?

_Karin, I saw how you was looking at these couples, you are envying them, is that right?

_What? No, no...

_Karin...Please!

_Ok, you've won! Yes...

_I knew it...

_To tell you the truth, I didn't invite you to discuss...Karin laid her hand upon Yuri's.

_So, why did you invite me?

_To have a chance to do something very special...

_What?

Karin woke up, she short-circuited the table and sat down on Yuri's lap who was looking at her, disconcerted. Then, she leaned closer and closer, she could feel the warm breath of the young harmonizer, she laid her hands upon his chest and kissed him tenderly. Her dream was real ! Karin heard some people applausing them with joy, if her hands were not on Yuri's skin, she could have applaused herself too. Breaking the kiss, Karin returned to her place and smiled to Yuri who, obviously, was completely confused.

_Was it persuasive? She asked, giggling about Yuri's reaction.

_Yeahh...It's understood...

_Good, I was afraid you rejected me...

_I love kisses...And hugs too, especially from sexy women...

_Pervert ! Karin said, laughing.

_It's what you like about me...

_There are many other things that I love about you Yuri...

_Oh, interesting, and what is it?

_Your bravery, your will, your generosity, your perfect body and your pretty crimson eyes which leave me breathless...

_In short, I am your soulmate right?

_Exactly...

Yuri laughed at that idea but he saw that Karin was deadly serious. Did she love him that much? Was that possible? He wanted to tell her that he felt the same way, there were many things which appealed him about her : her body which recalls him the one of Alice, even if Karin was taller, her hair similar to a flame, her penetrating grey eyes, her sweetheart voice and her loyalty. But, he felt that he was still in Alice's love, he was her prisonner, her slave and if Karin wanted to free him, she had to fight against Alice's power. But he knew that Karin would be able to do that if it was the only way to win his heart, Yuri smiled, he had such a great chance to have her by his sides !

_Yuri, what's with you all of a sudden? Asked Karin, waving her hand in front of his dreaming eyes.

_Sorry, I was thinking...

A waitress came to their table and gave them the menu. A great Valentine's day was planned for Karin...

During this time, Alice, or rather Alicia, was leaving the hospital. Her new body was completely healed, so her doctor had let her go. She was a bit lost, but seeing the Eiffel Tower, she understood that she was in Paris. However, she only knew that monument, not the city on its own because Halley had told her about it. His dream was to go in Paris to have a chance to see that symbol of France culture, but he was too poor. At that moment, he had to be in New York with his parents, happy.

Remembering the address given by his doctor, Alicia might live in a house not very far from where whe was standing, but in spite of that, she prefered asking someone. A young girl with great green eyes and wearing a blue topcoat passed in front of her, she was accompanied by a samourai : curious couple ! Thought Alicia.

_Excuse me ! She said to them.

_Yes? May we do something for you? Asked the young samourai, Alicia gasped seeing him in more details, he looks like so much to Yuri : he has the same crimson eyes, Alicia was sure that he was a Yuri's relative. To have red eyes was not that common after all !

_I'm looking for an inn...Or a hotel...I don't know what is it exactly...She said, abashed.

_I see, maybe we could help you, if you told us the name of this place ! Said the young girl, smiling.

_It's called The Scarlet Bird...

_Oh, what a coincidence ! We are in this inn !

_In this case, follow us ! We'll lead you to it ! Said the girl.

_Thank you...huuumm...

_Kurando, and this is Anastasia...

_My name is Alicia, nice to meet you !


	4. First step in Alicia

Then, they started to walk towards the inn, introducing themselves.

_You don't seem to know Paris very well...Said Kurando.

_No, actually, I went to hospital because I was sick and I was so used to that place that I forgot my own home !

_Ohh, you was sick? And are you feeling better? Asked Anastasia.

_Yes, don't worry !

_So the Scarlet Bird is where you live?

Alicia doubted, actually, she didn't know ! The doctor told her to go there, but was it for working or something else? Maybe she was now the relative of the owner of the inn.

_Do you know what is the name of the owner?

_What? Why do you want to know this?

_I forgot, sorry...Said Alicia, her face turned red.

_Oh I see, I think it's Gordon or something...Said Kurando, but he was not very confident.

_Gordon? My family name is Gordon too !

_Did you forget everything ? Asked Anastasia.

_Maybe...I am a bit lost...

Alice knew that the problem was that she didn't know anything about Alicia's life. Her family, her home, her work, her friends and what she likes...She even didn't know what was her physical appearance ! She had to find a mirror, quick...

_Excuse me, have you got a mirror?

_Yes, of course ! Said Anastasia, she picked a small mirror made of gold, in a shape of a heart (not very surprising from a feminine little girl), in her pocket and she gave it to Alicia, who immediately looked into it.

Alice gasped, she had changed so much ! She no longer had her silver hair that Yuri loved so much, but chocolate hair, and her blue eyes had disapeared as well, now, she had green eyes, a beautiful green though. She also had some features more mature, Alicia should be older than the ancient body of Alice. She was pretty, but she felt depressed, Yuri will never recognize her !

_Alicia, is something bothering you?

_No, I'm fine ! She gave the mirror back to Anastasia and they finally arrived in front of the inn.

Before entering into the building, Alicia thought of asking Kurando about Yuri. She had to be sure ! If Yuri were in this inn, she could have a chance to see him earlier than she had thought ! Kurando looked like Yuri, it was evident, he couldn't not know him, it was impossible !

_Sorry, may I ask you just one more thing Kurando?

_Yes, what's wrong?

_Do you know a man, who he's called Yuri?

_Yuri?

_Yes, I have a friend (Alicia didn't want to say that it was her lover), called Yuri and you look like him...

_Oh I see, then, I know a Yuri, my cousin...And he has the same crimson eyes than me...Maybe we have a friend in common then !

Oh my God ! So, Yuri was here too...

_Maybe ! I'd like to meet him then ! Said Alicia, smiling. She couldn't hide her joy.

_He'll be at the inn tomorrow morning...If you want to see him...

_And tonight?

_Oh sorry, he is with Karin now...

Alicia was stunned, Yuri with an another woman? At Valentine's day? That was impossible ! He could not forget her like that ! She wanted to know who Karin was, maybe a girl with a pretty smile who has fell in love with his good-looks, a girl who didn't deserve Yuri.

_Who is Karin?

_Her girlfriend ! Said Anastasia.

_What??

_No, forgive her, she'd like them to be together...And Karin would want to as well...But Yuri is still in love with his ancient lover...Explained Kurando.

_I see...What was her name?

_Alice...

_It's pretty funny, your name looks like the one of his lost love ! Said Anastasia.

Alicia felt her cheeks turned red, that girl was so perceptive. She started to feel embarrassed, and had to be alone. She said good night to her new friends and went to her room. Alicia stretched out on the bed and after several minutes of meditation, fell asleep. In her dream, she saw the four masks again. What did they want?

_You're doing well ! Said The Graal Mask.

_Your new body fits you well, a pure beauty ! Said the Gold Mask.

_Thank you, but why did you come into my dream?

_You don't seem to know that much about Alicia, is that right? Asked the Sword Mask.

_Yes...

_Well, I think we can help you ! Alicia works in that inn and she is the favorite daughter of the owner...She has a lover, called Simon who asked her to marry him not very long ago, she used to be a polite and smiling girl and everyone in this town know and like her...

_I see, she seems to have a pleasant...What, she has a lover???

_Yes, a handsome and nice man called..

_Simon, I know ! But what am I gonna do ? I did that for Yuri !

_It's true, but if Yuri falls in love with Alicia, then you can leave Simon and be with Yuri again!

_Yes, but it's not that simple! Plus, a girl is interested in him, I'm scared to loose him !

_You're a pretty woman, you can have Yuri if you really want to ! Now, have a nice sleep !

Then, everything went black until the next morning. Alicia awoke later than what she had expected with all the torments she has with her new life. She heard a voice calling her, but she didn't answer because she didn't know who was this person. Alicia rathers climbing down the stairs and she arrived in the main room, where all the customers were eating.

A woman with a radiant smile came to her, she looks like so much to Alicia, she might be her mother, thought Alice.

_Alicia, my dear, what are you doing here? She said, hugging her tenderly.

_I left the hospital, I'm healed...

_Oh, this is marvelous ! But how?

_A long rest and a very efficient treatment...

_I see, that doctor is a real magician ! Do you want to eat a bit?

_No, thanks, I'd rather help you !

_You haven't changed, always so nice with your old parents!

_You're not that old mum !

_Excuse me ! Said a masculine voice.

_Oh, Alicia, please, may you go serving these people? I'm busy now...

_Of course mum !

Alicia went happily to the man who has called her. She has a very nice mother, and the inn was really pretty and comfortable. Arrived at the table, Alicia recognized Kurando and Anastasia and she hurried to greet them. They answer with sympathy.

_How are you doing Alicia ? Asked the young samourai.

_I'm fine and you?

_Good...So, you work here?

_Yes, can I serve you something?

_Yeah, some fruits juice please...

_Ok...

Alicia looked the other members of the group : a white wolf, a weird oldster, a giant, a pretty woman who looks like a dancer or some fortune-teller, a woman with flamboyant hair , and next to her, the One. Yuri, he was there, with dark clothes and his crimson eyes which left her breathless. He was still so handsome ! He was talking with the red-haired woman, they were sharing some accomplices glances and tender smiles.

_Yuri, is it you? Alicia said.

Everyone looked at her, surprised, Yuri indeed.

_Do I know you miss? He said.

_Yeah...Alicia remembered at that moment what happened to her. He wouldn't believe her ! No, I mean, Kurando told me about you !

Yuri looked at Kurando, disconcerted.

_Yeah, she had a friend called Yuri, so I thought that you would recognize her ! He answered.

_I see, maybe I know you but I forgot sorry...I don't have a very good memory !

_Then, maybe we could discuss a bit...I could make you remember...Alicia felt her cheeks turning all red. Yuri smiled.

_Yeah, why not?

Abashed but happy, Alicia left the group and ran toward the bar, where she could hide from the piercing glance of Yuri, and the one full of jealousy of the red-haired woman who might be that Karin.

Then, a blond guy entered the inn and smiled, seeing Alicia. She heard her mother screaming :

_Oh Simon, it's you !

Oh no ! Thought Alice.


End file.
